Cybertron Elite Guard
:The Cybertron Elite Guard is a body is in the Animated continuity families. It is also known as the Autobot Elite Guard. still reserved for Decepticons. only available for six members]] The Cybertron Elite Guard is the pinnacle of the Autobot military force, reserved for only the most distinguished graduates of the Autobot Academy. Its members are specialists, masters in their fields, and the unit is only called upon in the most dire of situations. It reports directly to Ultra Magnus, the Supreme Commander of all Autobots. Members Image:Tfa-ultramagnus-1.jpg|Ultra Magnus Supreme Commander (now Spark support) Image:TFA_Sentinel_Prime_promoimage.JPG|Sentinel Prime Acting as Magnus'' Image:Tfa-jazz-1.jpg|Jazz (Currently on Earth with Optimus Prime) Image:Tfa-jetstorm-boxart.jpg|Jetstorm Junior Officer Image:Tfa-jetfire-boxart.jpg|Jetfire Junior Officer Image:Safeguard_animated_boxart.jpg|Safeguard (combined form of Jetstorm and Jetfire, Junior Officer) Image:tfa-optimusprime-1.jpg|Optimus Prime (washout from Autobot Academy) Image:TFA_Bumblebee_Elite_Guard_promoimage.JPG|Bumblebee (so far only mentioned in toy name) Image:Warpath five servo.jpg|Warpath Image:Soon-silhouette.jpg|Afterburn Special Ops Cybertron Intelligence Image:TFA_Longarm.jpg|Longarm Prime, Former head of Cybertron Intelligence (revealed to be Shockwave in disguise) Image:TFA_Cliffjumber_Maybe.jpg|Cliffjumper, Head of Cybertron Intelligence Image:Tfa-highbrow-s03e01-closeup.jpg|Highbrow, Former head of Cybertron Intelligence during the Great War Image:Animatedarcee.jpg|Arcee (no longer suferring memory loss) Image:tfa-blurr-1.jpg|Blurr (survived through unknown means nessecary) Generation 1 Fiction ''Animated'' cartoon Optimus Prime was kicked out of the Guard for what happened with Sentinel Minor and Elita-1 on the spider planet. He was then reassigned to space bridge repair duty. Bumblebee and Bulkhead also registered to join the Guard, where they met two more recruits named Ironhide and Wasp. After Bumblebee and Bulkhead accidentally destroyed part of a simulated battlezone and injured their drill sergeant Sentinel Minor, they were both given the boot and reassigned to space bridge repair duty. Also, at some point, while Ironhide graduated with flying colors, poor old Wasp was framed for being a spy, and was therefore denied everything. After seeing Optimus Prime save them from an incident on the asteroid they were working on, Bumblebee commented that with moves like that, Prime should have gone into the Cybertron Elite Guard. Gee, way to rub salt in the wound, there, Bumblebee. , Black Panther, and the Tick as a Captain America wannabe.]] Shortly after the battle with Megatron, the Elite Guard arrived to retrieve the AllSpark. (Great timing, guys.) Upon learning that the AllSpark had been dispersed, Ultra Magnus confined Optimus Prime's crew to the Elite Guard's ship while he, Sentinal and Optimus Prime went to investigate Optimus' vessel, where the battle had taken place. When trouble at a Sumdac Systems manufacturing plant was detected, the Autobots and Elite Guard managed to hold off the malfunctioning police drones being made there long enough to allow Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz to get Sari Sumdac to the assembly line and shut it down. After an extended period with no evidence of a Decepticon presence on Earth, Magnus was prepared to gather up the Autobots and ship out back to Cybertron. He urged Optimus to testify as to his experiences on Earth to calm the general fears of Megatron still being alive. When he protested that Megatron was still alive and that he'd be falsifying evidence, Sentinel angrily stated that nobody was asking him to lie, just to agree with his (in his humble opinion quite excellent) scans showing there were no Decepticons on earth. Besides, Sentinel cajoled, if he smoothed things over with Cybertron Command Optimus might just be able to be reinstated into the Elite Guard. Blurr was left on Earth to try and find the Decepticon base and keep an eye on Optimus's crew. However, Master Disaster, with the help of an AllSpark-powered remote control, forced Blurr to do his bidding until Sari stole the remote from him. The Elite Guard were later spread thinly due to a number of Decepticon Uprisings across Autobot territory. It was later determined that a spy was present on Cybertron and Ultra Magnus assigned Jazz and Sentinel Prime, along with new recruits Jetstorm and Jetfire, to locate the escaped convict Wasp in order to determine if he was the spy. They arrived on Earth only to learn from Optimus Prime's crew that Wasp was not in fact the spy but had been framed by Longarm, who was in reality Shockwave. Before they could contact Cybertron, however, Shockwave attacked Ultra Magnus, leaving him in critical condition. After capturing a number of Decepticon lieutenants, Sentinel's team was recalled to Cybertron to help with the crisis there. Notes * Blurr is the only character in Cybertron Intelligence who actually has an Elite guard symbol (not even the heads/former heads of Cybertron Intel have). * Along with a normal autobot Symbol with wings, some members also have a symbol which is essentially a triangle and two lines underneath it. ** This is the same symbol that was on Optimus Prime's arms. Category:Animated Category:Autobot subgroups Category:Transformer culture